Disney Princess Mini's: A Fanfiction
by gibberish17
Summary: It can't be all serious. The Disney Princesses and Princes join Prince Alexander and Princess Alicia in some relaxing fun and competition. Each Princess will host an event of their choosing in their homeworld. Who will win the most events? Who will have the most fun? Will they ever get back to the plot? Find out in this spinoff/tie-in to Twelve Worlds: A Disney Princess Fanfiction.
1. Duets

Disney Princess Mini's: A Fanfiction

This FanFiction is a spin off from a previous fanfiction, 12 Worlds: A Disney Fanfiction

Once again dedicated to syrensong

World 1: Duets

For this first contest Snow White decides to host a singing competition. She has invited Alicia and Alex to be her fellow judges.

"Mind if I sit with the judges?" Merida asked.

"You're not preforming Merida?" Snow White asked.

"No, I don't have a partner, and that's okay. Gives me a chance to relax." Merida responded.

"Are you really sure? You don't have to sing a love song, Elsa and Anna are singing their version of "Beware the Frozen Heart. That seems like an odd choice now that I think about it." Alicia said puzzled.

"What about Kristoph? I am sure he is willing to compete." Alex suggested.

"He is… with Sven." Merida said looking at the sky.

"Oooooh." Alex and Alicia said together.

First to preform were Aladdin and Jasmine. Together they performed "A Whole New World."

"I've always loved that song." Snow White said wiping a tear away.

"Me too." Alex responded.

"I don't know, Aladdin sings most of it. It's not really a duet." Alicia replied as Alex rolled his eyes. "Hey don't do that, it's rude!"

Next Aurora and Phillip sang "Once Upon a Dream."

Snow White applauded and cheered "Bravo!"

"One of my favorites." Alicia said warmly.

"'Not really a duet' though. Is it Alicia?" Alex said. She glared at him briefly.

Later Rapunzel and Eugene sang "I see the light."

Even before the song ended Alex was starting to stand and applaud.

"Alex sit down." Alicia said as she pulled him into his seat. "You're showing favorites."

"It's a competition and they are my favorite so far!" Alex responded.

Last Pocahontas and John Smith preformed "If I Never Knew You." Unfortunately before they even finished Alex and Alicia had started their argument.

"You're saying I have favorites? Have you listened to anyone after Aurora and Phillip?" Alex demanded.

"Yes I have. But I wonder if you have, you gave nearly perfect scores to Mulan and Shang for their version of 'A Girl Worth Fighting For.' I agree it's nice they dedicated it to their friends but really? It's a bad match?" Alicia scolded.

"Bad match? You did the same thing didn't you? Now I agree Tiana and Naveen did an eerily good version of 'Friends on the Other Side' but seriously? Do you know who Facilier is?" Alex demanded.

"You take the cake on this one, you said Anna and Elsa singing 'Beware the Frozen Heart' Ariel and Eric singing 'Under the Sea' were all good choices. You even argued to let Kristoph and Sven compete when Kristoph is singing both sides of the song!"

"The winner is Merida!" Snow White announced.

"What!?" Alex, Alicia and Merida all yelled.

"Well you were both arguing so much I decided to pick the winner myself and since everyone except Merida has had fun so far I think she should have her turn in the spotlight." Snow White said.

Alex tried to disagree but his brain refused to let him argue with Snow White. Alicia also tried to object but couldn't bring herself to start arguing with her. She looked at Alex and found him already looking at her. The hugged and apologized to each other and the others.

"That's wonderful, but as the winner I want a prize." Merida said with a scheming smile. "I want you two to sing."

Not much longer Alicia and Alex stood on stage. The others sat in front of the stage egger to hear. As the music began they sang:

"Winnie the Pooh, Winnie the Pooh…"

Wondering who Prince Alex is, or Princess Alicia? Or how they know the Disney princesses? Check out the Twelve Worlds: A Disney Princess Fanfiction for the full more serious story.


	2. Who Wants to Build a Snowman?

Disney Princess Mini's: A Fanfiction

This FanFiction is a spin off from a previous fanfiction, 12 Worlds: A Disney Fanfiction

Once again dedicated to syrensong

World 12: Who Wants to Build a Snowman?

We join Princess Anna as she judges the first ever Royal Snowman building contest.

"Welcome everyone to our snowman contest!" Anna greeted the crowd. "Let's start with the first entry Prince Alexander."

As she turned to him he gladly met her and introduced his snowman.

"Allow me to introduce: Arnold the snowman. I used the finest snow I could find, gathered, rolled and shaped to perfection. Its design is a traditional three part spherical snowman with a hat. Anna you will also notice I used the purest charcoal for his eyes and the freshest orange carrot in Arendelle for his nose. So without further ado allow me to present Arnold the snowman!" Alex said.

As Anna looked at the snow man she noticed three things. First the bottom was the same size as the middle. She also notice that Alex had forgotten to give the snow man arms. Finally as she approached Arnold she did notice that his head was perfectly shaped.

"Well good job on the head, how did you make it so round?" Anna asked.

"I used as much snow as possible and compacted it as tightly as I could, it was actually pretty heavy when I put it on. I'd say it's even heavier than the other… oops…" Alex realized his mistake too late. As soon as he turned to look at Arnold the massive weight of its head crashed through his body before it fell apart itself. A passing by Sven took the opportunity to help himself to the freshet carrot in Arendelle.

"Tough break." Anna said patting his back. "Let's go check on the others."

Alex turned to Ariel and Eric. They had already finished a snowman of their own, it even had a tale making it a snow-merman. It had some rough edges to it but it held together very well. As Anna commented on the unique design Alex let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Sorry to hear about your snowman Alex." Ariel sympathized.

Next they arrived at Aladdin and Jasmine's station and right away they admitted they did not build a snowman. Alex felt a rush of confidence he may not come in last.

"Since we are a bit more familiar with sandcastles we built something like one, a snowcastle of my father's palace in Agrabah." Jasmine said sweetly. They saw an exact replica of the palace in the snow and Alex felt his jaw drop.

Next they came to Merida's station. She had created a rather impressive snow bear roaring. It was detailed and a fairly good size. Even Anna was speechless at first.

"Merida this is incredible, how did you-" Fwooosh! The snowbear exploded as an arrow came bursting from it. The others stood stunned as Merida rushed up to them.

"Did you see that shot? It was perfect! And the snow it just flew in every direction imaginable!" Merida looked at the others covered in snow as they glared at her. "What?"

As they arrived at Belle's snowman they were all stunned with its simple beauty. It was well built and even smartly dressed with a top hat and scarf. Its eyes and charcoal smile shined in the light. Alex sighed he had lost, Belle's snowman was perfect in every way.

"Congrats Belle, there is no way anyone could beat your snowman." Alex admitted. He had lost but he felt that he did his best in a fair contest.

"Oh I don't think I won, wait till you see what Elsa is planning." Belle said.

"WHAT!" Alex yelled.

The all ran to a large clearing and there in the center stood Elsa.

"Ready?" With a wave of her hands she formed a giant version of Olaf. "How's that judge?"

"And the winner is my sister Elsa!" Anna yelled with joy.

"But she's the snow… she can't… that's not… how did… Anna how is this… fair?" Alex stammered.

"Queen and host of the event." Elsa gave a sly smile as she said it. "Let's celebrate!"

Alex raised his hand to his forehead.

"Well if you can't beat them…"

Wondering who Prince Alex is, or Princess Alicia? Or how they know the Disney princesses? Check out the Twelve Worlds: A Disney Princess Fanfiction for the full more serious story.


	3. Evening Waltz

Disney Princess Mini's: A Fanfiction

This FanFiction is a spin off from a previous fanfiction, 12 Worlds: A Disney Fanfiction

Once again dedicated to syrensong

World 2: Evening Waltz

Cinderella and Prince Henry gathered their guests in the ballroom and the couples were preparing to pair up and dance. In the meantime Elsa and Merida excused themselves to do something that didn't involve them having found their true love as they left they noticed one slightly unhappy couple.

"Come on Eugene I know you can dance, and they know you can dance. What's the problem anyway?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yeah I know I can dance it's just that, well I mean were competing against the best. Belle and Adam, Aurora and Phillip, even Alex and Alicia are great ballroom dancers." Eugene said.

"So neither of us were trained dancers, it's not that big a deal. It's a friendly competition and winning isn't such a big deal right..?" Rapunzel asked.

"I kind of want to win Rapunzel." Eugene admitted.

"Me too." Rapunzel agreed.

It took some convincing but Rapunzel and Eugene found a way to win… or at least one of them to win.

"Alex, Alicia are you sure you want to pair off like this? You don't want to dance together?" Cinderella asked.

"It's fine, besides that way I can win and beat Alex at the same time." Alicia asked.

"That's what you think, I say Rapunzel and I have you two beat." Alex said.

"Okay here are the rules," Cinderella explained. "You will all dance to a variety of waltzes, if your names are called while dancing you have been eliminated. The last pair standing wins!"

As the band began to play its slow waltz it was clear some of the couples were not suited for this type of dance. Aladdin and Jasmine were quickly eliminated.

"A little to slow paced for us." Jasmine said as she and Aladdin sat down.

To everyone's surprise Ariel and Eric were the next to be eliminated.

"Sorry Eric, I got so excited I lost track of my feet." Ariel apologized.

Third to be eliminated was Anna and Kristoff.

"Hehe, this is a bit out of my comfort zone." Kristoff said to Anna as they sat down.

The waltz changed multiple times and the pairs either adjusted or were eliminated. Eventually only five pairs remained; Rapunzel and Alex, Alicia and Eugene, Aurora and Phillip, Snow White and Prince Florian and Belle and Prince Adam, in his Beast appearance. Suddenly the music changed, its tempo was rapid and lively like the music of…

"Merida!" Cinderella exclaimed. Merida had indeed taken control of the orchestra to Elsa's amusement.

The dancing pairs adjusted and glided across the floor happily except two. Snow White and Florian stood still and smiled at each other. Florian guided Snow White to their chairs and after bowing and curtsying to their hostess they sat down.

The pairs danced rapidly and kept increasing the pace of the band until someone couldn't keep up. Eugene lost track of which dance he was doing and slipped into Aurora and Phillip. Eliminated Alicia helped her partner up and they walked to their seats. Unfortunately Aurora and Phillip couldn't quite get back into their pattern and the pair that some people thought would win, were eliminated. This left Alex and Rapunzel against the pair _most_ people were sure would win: Belle and Adam.

"Belle and Adam! Theres no way we can beat them!" Rapunzel groaned.

"Yes we can." Alex said.

Suddenly he led Rapunzel into a flurry of lifts, twirls, flips and elegant dance throws.

"Wow he is amazing." Tiana said in awe.

"Yes he is." Alicia said. "He learned every method of dance as a child, if I had been his partner I would have won for sure but I was glad to help a friend."

"Alicia, I am realllllllly sorry we lost but could you please stop burning my neck!" Eugene said as he tried to pull Alicia's hand from the back of his neck.

Alex and Rapunzel were an amazing site, each perfectly executed step aligned with the music in the most perfect way. Until even Belle and Adam were watching them. Finally Alex lifted Rapunzel into the air and brought her down into a graceful immediate intimate dip.

"The winners are Prince Alexander and Princess Rapunzel!" Cinderella cheered, and the others yelled their congratulations.

"Hey Alex… can I have my wife back?" Eugene asked. Rapunzel and Alex jumped away from each other in embarrassment.

"Had fun Beloved?" Alicia teased. "So do you have a thing for brunettes?"

Wondering who Prince Alex is, or Princess Alicia? Or how they know the Disney princesses? Check out the Twelve Worlds: A Disney Princess Fanfiction for the full more serious story.


	4. Perfect Princess Posture

Disney Princess Mini's: A Fanfiction

This FanFiction is a spin off from a previous fanfiction, 12 Worlds: A Disney Fanfiction

Once again dedicated to syrensong

World 11: Proper Princess Posture

"So, after duets and waltzes that I was either not interested in or couldn't compete in I think it's time I had some fun." Merida said with a mischievous grin.

"You won one of those!" Alex stated.

"And you one a romantic ballroom dance with someone else's wife." Merida responded.

Alicia and Rapunzel giggled and Alex lowered his head in a mixture of shame and anger.

"Besides this one is just for the princesses… and you too Elsa." Merida sat down and continued. "Let me introduce all of you to a special quest judge for this contest. My mother Queen Elinor."

The queen gracefully entered and stood next to her daughter. After a short welcome to her guests she explained the contest and Merida summarized:

"Each of you will balance three books on your head. You will each walk back and forth until there is only one of you left with three books on your head. And remember you must keep your posture "princess perfect"." Merida said as she slouched in her chair.

"Shouldn't you be doing this with us, you are a princess after all Merida." Rapunzel asked with a frown.

"Yes she should, but that's the hostess' privilege." Queen Elinor said.

"Of course…" Alicia said with some sorrow. She looked over to Rapunzel who also didn't look to fond of the idea.

They began.

"Keep your chin up ladies." Queen Elinor's constant comment.

Sure enough despite their agility and balance Alicia and Rapunzel couldn't keep their books on their head.

"Too bad, better luck next time." Merida said with a grin reclining in her chair.

As Merida was about to snack on a cake Alicia sent a small flame to light the treat on fire. As Merida reacted to the prank her mother called her attention back to the contest. Both Cinderella and Tiana were showing signs of struggling to continue. Tiana's waitress experience and Cinderella's light steps barely kept them in the running but it would be Snow White that was next eliminated when her books fell of her head.

"Oh well. I'll have to try better next time." Snow White said as she sat down.

It wasn't much longer that Ariel and Tiana joined her as they actually lost their balance.

"What happened Ariel?" Alicia asked.

"I am not sure, but I was a little distracted by Alex and the others." Ariel said holding back a giggle.

Sure enough the boys were also playing with posture and balance. Alex in particular was proving he could balance on one leg and balance his book.

"Pocahontas and Mulan I have told you countless times to watch your posture! Please sit down ladies." Queen Elinor said.

Meanwhile the Prince's continued their games. Naveen and Eugene had begun to dance together to the amusement of the others. Aladdin and Alex had started to open their books and wear them that way. Eventually as they began to try to balance books and jump over objects and each other Belle became distracted, and when Phillip fell over Kristoff and they collectively knocked over Henry, Belle couldn't contain her laughter anymore. As she struggled to get to her seat Queen Elinor marched over to the boys.

"You may continue to have fun but I must insist you all leave and not distract the contestants. Go on, out, out!" She demanded.

When the Queen returned to her seat she looked at the four remaining contestants: Elsa, Anna, Aurora and Jasmine. Three princesses raised in their home palace where they grew up learning to do this exact thing and Aurora who had a magical grace about her.

"Alright, since you four are experts at simply walking you must now walk to Merida and myself, curtsy, pivot, stand up and walk to Snow White and the others, curtsy, pivot, stand and come back.

"Okay I can do this," Anna said as she approached Merida and her mother. "Curtsy, pivot, stand up and walk away. Curtsy, pivot, stand up, walk. Curtsy, stand up, pivot, walk. Curtsy, walk, pivot, stand up. Curtsy, stand, walk pivot… oh no."

Anna had arrived in front of Merida and the queen. She curtsied and paused. Her pause was so long that Merida had to ask if she was okay. In response Anna tried to pivot and stand at the same time and fell over. As she fell Aurora, who was nearby, reached out and helped Anna soften her fall. However in the process she lost her own balance and a single book fell off her head.

"The daughter of a sultan and a queen. I had expected it to come to you too." Queen Elinor said.

They continued on. Queen Elinor continued to add new tasks and eventually the contest became one of concentration. Whoever lost focus first would lose and when it came down to it, deep down one had always been a rebellious spirit and the other determined to remain in control. It happened slowly as a brief misstep. Than another, and another until finally the last book fell and Jasmine was eliminated.

"The winner is Queen Elsa!" Merida shouted.

"I would expect nothing else from a fellow queen." Elinor said.

Elsa accepted her victory gracefully at first. Than her mischievous side appeared along with its smile.

"That's two wins for me, if anyone is counting."

Wondering who Prince Alex is, or Princess Alicia? Or how they know the Disney Princesses? Check out: Twelve Worlds: A Disney Princess Fanfiction for the full, more serious story.


	5. Scenes of True Love

Disney Princess Mini's: A Fanfiction

This FanFiction is a spin off from a previous fanfiction, 12 Worlds: A Disney Fanfiction

Once again dedicated to syrensong

World 3: Scenes of True Love

"Welcome everyone!" Aurora said aloud. "Today's contest will require you to each demonstrate true love. The pair that best demonstrates their love will win!"

"Sigh, is it too much to hope for a contest that Elsa and I can participate in?" Merida exclaimed.

"Don't worry Merida, we made a special arrangement for you, everyone please give a special welcome to the Queen of DunBroch: Elinor!"

As the queen entered all greeted her, except her daughter who nervously shuffled over to her.

"What are you doing her mom?" Merida pleaded.

"Well Princess Aurora told me about the contest and she asked if I would come so you could show everyone how much you love your mother." Elinor said giving Merida an exaggerated hug.

"Moooom!" Merida groaned.

As Aladdin and Jasmine were about to take the stage Aurora asked them to wait.

"I almost forgot. You won't just be demonstrating your love in just anyway. One of you will have to save the other from the fearsome, dangerous, dragon!" Aurora pulled away the curtain and there stood a wooden and gear run dragon. It was both odd and cute. Everyone could clearly see Flora, Fauna and Merriweather operating the dragon. Alex and Kristoff stifled a laugh while Alicia and Anna silenced them.

"Well I guess we should start." Aladdin said gesturing Jasmine toward the dragon.

"Yes we should, I'll make sure to save you in plenty of time." Jasmine said as she returned to the starting area. With a sigh Aladdin walked to the dragon. Suddenly a blast of pink smoke bellowed out of the dragon's mouth. As Aladdin looked at Flora hidden inside the dragons mouth Fauna and Merriweather wrapped him up and placed the dragons tail in front of him.

"Umm… help?" Aladdin gulped.

After Jasmine's acrobatic display, Tiana and Naveen took their turn. Aurora and Phillip applauded Naveen's choice to charm the dragon with his ukulele. Next Henry and Cinderella took their turn. In a surprising display of athletic skill Henry freed Cinderella and escaped with the fastest time yet.

"Love makes you act quickly when you need too." He explained.

Next it was Anna and Kristoff's turn. And after getting blasted with pink smoke twice, Kristoff charged again and was launched off the stage. For his next attempt he charged in with Sven. While the good fairies panicked over the charging reindeer Sven did an immediate U-turn and Kristoff pulled Anna free.

"That was surprising." Anna said still dizzy from her rescue. "Well at least it's over."

"Actually Anna we need you to get back in place." Aurora apologized.

"What? Why?" Anna asked confused.

"Well it's your sister's turn to save you." Phillip asked.

"Oh come on! I saved her! Why am I being tied up again?" Anna demanded, she looked over to Elsa who created a giant snowball and let it hover in the air. "Alright tie me back up."

As Elsa attempted to rescue Anna, Aurora and Phillip couldn't help but over hear the arguments behind them.

"You see Merida, Anna is being saved by her sister. Why shouldn't you save your mother?" Queen Elinor asked as she fussed over Merida and her own clothing.

"Mom please you are embarrassing me!" Merida groaned.

"I know." Elinor responded with a laugh.

"I don't see why you won't let me save you Mulan." Shang insisted.

"Aladdin didn't have a problem with Jasmine saving him. Why does it matter to you?" Mulan asked.

"Well…" Shang started but fell silent.

Aurora finally turned back to ask her guests to quiet down but she noticed a pair was missing. She excused herself as Anna and Elsa finished.

"H-how d-did you m-miss? Y-you never m-miss!" A snow covered Anna shuddered.

"Sorry, I told you to hold still." Elsa said with a giggle.

Aurora searched for Alex and Alicia, the missing couple, but found they left the courtyard of the castle. As she searched she approached the garden where she found them. She stopped and hid herself and listened.

"Shouldn't we get back? We are being very rude to Aurora and Phillip." Alicia asked.

"I know. But I just wanted to take a walk. Plus look at this." Alex said. "This garden is alive with beauty. It is vibrant and pure. The sun shines down and gives everything a merry glow. We are lucky, we get to travel so many worlds see the beauty and each and we even have a home world to compare them too. In all the worlds, I have to confess, I have never seen anything as beautiful as this."

"Yes, nature in this world is exceptional. Aurora is lucky." Alicia agreed.

"I don't mean the garden, I mean you." Alex turned to her and took her hands in his. "I don't mean just your beauty it's your heart. Each beat it makes brings lowliness through your body and joy into mine. You make me laugh, you make me smile, and you make every day more wondrous just for being in it. It's no other special magic besides you being you. Every day, in either frustration or joy you make me richer and happier than any prince or king in any world. I love you Alicia."

"Aurora? What are you doing hiding here? The others are getting restless." Phillip said.

"I am fine," Aurora said whipping a tear from her eye. "Tell the others the contest is over. The winners are Alicia and Alex. I couldn't think of another moment of true love."

"Well I can." Phillip said turning Aurora to him.

They smiled to each other and shared a kiss.

From Gibberish17: Happy Valentine's Day to all! (Early, Belated and Right on Time)

Wondering who Prince Alex is, or Princess Alicia? Or how they know the Disney Princesses? Check out: Twelve Worlds: A Disney Princess Fanfiction for the full, more serious story.


	6. Animal Friendship

Disney Princess Mini's: A Fanfiction

This FanFiction is a spin off from a previous fanfiction, 12 Worlds: A Disney Fanfiction

Once again dedicated to syrensong

World 10: Animal Friendship

"Okay everyone this time let's have a contest we all can participate in individually." Rapunzel said excitedly. "The most original, intelligent and fun loving animal friend wins!"

"Are you participating or judging Rapunzel?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"Stop being such a spoil sport Alex, I am judging… First up Eugene with his animal friends Max and Pascal!"

"Rapunzel!" Alex growled angrily.

"I agree with Alex." Alicia said firmly.

"That's because you think you can win." Alex groaned.

"Well I do. Who else has a pet that compare with Lilly, Goopy, Mic, and Plu?" Alicia said holding a small reptilian creature with multiple heads.

"Hang on, is that a baby hydra?" Merida asked. "How'd you get a baby hydra?"

"How do any of us get our pets?" Alicia said brushy the question off.

"It's really best not to ask." Alex said.

"You're just jealous because all you have is a duck." Alicia teased.

"Oh come on Alicia, what's this guy's name." Mulan asked.

"This is Super Duck." Alex said with pride.

"And what does he do?" Pocahontas asked.

"Well… he's… a duck…" Alex said quietly.

"Ohhh…" Mulan and Pocahontas said while trying to be supportive.

"Quack!" Super Duck said obliviously.

They each had their turn. It also didn't take long to notice how many of them had horses. Eugene, Belle, Phillip, Merida and Cinderella each brought their horse and there were still more. And with the exception of a brief bit of show boating between Max and Samson the contest was going fine. Next up was Elsa.

"Umm Elsa where is your animal friend?" Rapunzel asked?

"Well he's not exactly an animal but…." Elsa used her powers on a spot on the ground. The snow collected and rolled into a ball. For a moment they all thought she was creating a new Olaf but…

"Braaawwwah!" Marshmallow roared. Everyone looked on stunned as Rapunzel dusted the snow off from herself.

"What? He's cute." Elsa said confidently to her silent audience. "He is, and he is loyal, and a great bodyguard… and…"

"It's okay Elsa, I think he's great." Alicia said honestly.

"You would." Alex groaned.

Sensing his sarcasm Plu and Lilly exhaled a small burst of fire that singed Alex's arms and Super Ducks tail feathers. This caused the duck to go into hysterics and run around with its tail feathers on fire. Alex chased after his pet franticly but was unable to catch it. Its frantic running soon led it directly into the path of…

"Wait wait wait, Come on now, don't come closer! AAAAAHHHHH!" Sebastian yelled as he ran from the frantic duck. Unfortunately in his own panic Sebastian couldn't avoid crashing into Cric-Kee. The two screamed and continued to run from the chasing duck.

Meanwhile some of the other animals were containing their laughter but, others decided to help Alex in the chase, Max, GusGus, Scuttle, Abu, Pascal, Olaf and Louis all tried to help. Unfortunately they weren't able to catch Super Duck or avoid others. Kristoff and Naveen were nearly trampled by Max, GusGus, Scuttle and Pascal caused Aladdin and Jasmine to fall over themselves, which sparked Raja to chase after them. Raja's chase didn't last long as he crashed into Phillip and his horse, Samson. Seeing the danger Florian lifted Snow White to safety and so did Henry for Cinderella. Unfortunately once the two princesses were safely lifted on tables Louis the alligator crashed into both princes. Seeing the chaos getting worse Eugene and John Smith tried to calm everyone and stop the situation but only ended up becoming part of the chase.

"Sorry Rapunzel." Alicia apologized as she climbed on the stage for safety.

"For what this is more entertaining than I thought." Rapunzel said with a laugh as she herself climbed on stage.

"Should I help them? I could put out the fire from here." Elsa asked.

"No!" Rapunzel and Alicia said holding in their laughter.

Soon everyone that either had been in the chase or had been knocked down by the chase were trying to get at each other or the duck that started it. Miko, the raccoon on the other hand was laughing hysterically while Percy and Flit exhaled and tried to ignore him.

"Miko that's very rude, we should help Alex." Pocahontas scolded.

Nodding Miko stopped laughing and looked around himself. Seeing Percy drinking from his water bowl gave him an idea. Miko grabbed hold of Flit and after pushing Percy to the side filled Flit up with water. Miko scurried after Alex and Super Duck and squirted the water out of Flit like a water gun. Once his feathers were extinguished Super Duck calmed down and past out in exhaustion.

"Well that settles it, the winner for best animal friends is Pocahontas and Miko!" Rapunzel announced to an exhausted, bruised and confused crowd.

"Well good job Miko, congratulations." Pocahontas said to him while she handed him a treat.


	7. Sand and Swim Challenges

Disney Princess Mini's: A Fanfiction

This FanFiction is a spin off from a previous fanfiction, 12 Worlds: A Disney Fanfiction

Once again dedicated to syrensong

World 4: Sand and Swim Challenges

"Welcome everyone." Ariel said barely containing her excitement. "Eric and I have two challenges for you all. One for the princesses and the other for the princes. Who gets which? Well that's up to Alicia and Alex. So Alex and Alicia who will take my challenge and who will take Eric's"

"Do we get to know what we're picking before we decide?" Alicia asked.

"I pick Ariel!" Alex said.

"Really Alex, you didn't even wait for them to answer." Alicia said.

"I am sorry Ariel's energy is infectious…" Alex responded.

"Sure it doesn't have anything to do with having a crush on Ariel when you were a kid?" Alicia said with a raised eyebrow. Despite this the decision was made and Alex and the rest of princes would take on Ariel's challenge while princesses would take on Eric's.

They were soon all at the beach and two contests were set to begin. Eric proposed a sandcastle build off while Ariel jumped into the ocean and returned to her mermaid form to judge the swim contest. Both contests would last an hour the most amazing sand sculpture would win it for the princesses while the first prince to catch Ariel would win. In a splash the twelve princes were in the water and Ariel was swimming away from them. As they all set out a few things were apparent.

"Adam are you doing a doggy paddle?" Eugene asked?

"Yes, it's… muscle memory." Adam responded.

"If you say so." Alex said.

It was also clear that Henry and Florian didn't do too much swimming as they fell behind, but then again it wasent a race. A point that Ariel made clear as…

"Woah!" Aladdin gasped as Ariel swam at speed straight at him. At the last minute she turned away from him and gave a similar fright to Kristoff and John Smith.

Shang however was intimidated and nearly caught Ariel as she spun past him. To his surprise he actually grabbed hold of a yellow fish that was following Ariel.

"What?" Shang said as he lifted Flounder out of the water.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Flonder screamed to Shang's surprise.

"Shang can pull a fish out of water?" Naveen said in surprise.

"But not Ariel, we are going to have to think of another way to win this." Phillip added, each prince that heard him went silent and began to think of a way to win.

Meanwhile on the shore the princesses went to work on building different sand castles. Although there were a few that had a different approach. Merida was once again building sand targets while Alicia decided to build Flounder and Sebastian. Some of the others however were beginning to give into frustration.

"Why won't you stay up?" Mulan said with frustration. Her sculpture, "the great sand dragon" was continuously falling.

"Sigh it's just not working." Belle said as her sand castle fell over again.

"its okay keep at it." Eric encouraged until he saw Jasmine's. "Wow."

Jasmine was actually making a sandcastle almost matching Eric's

"That's amazing Jasmine. I guess we should have expected this from you." Snow White said in awe of Jasmine's work.

As Mulan and Belle looked on it was Alicia that came to their aid.

"It's okay you two. Why not see if Jasmine can give you some points, or even join her?" Alicia called to them.

"Are you just saying that so we prevent her from winning?" Mulan asked.

"Noooooooo…" Alicia said with a smile.

"Well we will join her if you do too." Belle said.

After thinking about it for a few moments Alicia surprised them all.

"Sure." Alicia said while she got up. "Jasmine. Can we help?"

Jasmine gladly accepted their help and quickly grew into a much more elaborate and wonderful project. Not much longer Snow White and Cinderella joined them as well. Eric considered asking them to separate again but ultimately decided not to when he saw how much they were enjoying each other's company.

"Jasmine, you know who has a great technique for this area of the sand castle? Rapunzel, let's call her over." Belle said excitedly.

"Oh and Pocahontas has this amazing technique for making parts of the sand look like flowing water." Cinderella said.

It didn't take long till all fourteen of them were working on Jasmine's castle.

Back in the water most of the boys were exhausted from either swimming or failing to catch Ariel. The only ones remaining were Phillip, Eugene, Shang, John Smith and…

"Aladdin… has anyone seen Aladdin?" Alex said in a sudden panic.

"They all looked over the surface of the water and saw him floating face down in the distance. Ariel immediately rushed over to as fast as she could. When she got to him she turned him face up and began to bring him to shore as the others swam to her.

"Aladdin, Aladdin can you hear me?" Ariel asked as she supported his weight as she swam.

"A-Ariel? Is… I-is that you..?" Aladdin asked in a haze reaching his arm around her shoulder for support.

"Yes Aladdin, I am here. Don't worry your safe. You'll be on shore soon, Jasmine's there so-" Ariel said as she kicked her fin as fast as she could.

"I got you." Aladdin said with a smile.

"Oh!" Ariel said with a sudden shock. "Aladdin that was terrible, but clever."

As the others saw how they moved they knew what had happened. After they all returned to shore and Ariel returned to her human form they all saw a magnificent sandcastle, siting in the shadow of its full size counterpart and surrounded by Eric and the princesses they all were in awe of what they saw.

"So who did this? It's clearly the winner?" Ariel asked.

"Well we all build it together." Jasmine began.

"Maybe but you brought them together Jasmine. So to me that's a clear win for you." Eric explained.

"And it was Aladdin who actually caught me so I guess both wins of the day go to you two." Ariel said happily.

"Congrats Jas, you got our first win." Aladdin said as he moved over to her.

"And you got our second." Jasmine said as Aladdin leaned into a kiss. Suddenly she pulled away. "Aladdin you're soaking wet!"

Wondering who Prince Alex is, or Princess Alicia? Or how they know the Disney Princesses? Check out: Twelve Worlds: A Disney Princess Fanfiction for the full, more serious story.


	8. Tiana's Kitchen

Disney Princess Mini's: A Fanfiction

This FanFiction is a spin off from a previous fanfiction, 12 Worlds: A Disney Fanfiction

Once again dedicated to syrensong

World 10: Tiana's Kitchen

Tiana gathered everyone together and presented her challenge. It was a cook off, but it was also a blind one. Each person made their dish but Tiana and the others would not know who made what un till after she finished judging. The only person who would know who made what was Naveen.

"Okay everyone feel free to make whatever you want, and when you're ready I'll be out here. Anyone who doesn't want to cook can wait with me and try some of the food." Tiana said as she sat down.

"Wait so we either cook or eat?" Eugene asked.

"Well if you want to be that blunt about it, I suppose so." Tiana said.

Soon sitting with her were Eugene, Florian, Kristoff, Mulan, John Smith, Aurora and

"Alicia? I am surprised you don't want to compete." Alex asked her.

"I do want too, especially since I really want a win. But…" Alicia started but started to grin.

"You really wanted to eat all the good food." Alex finished.

"I really wanted to eat all the good food." Alicia echoed.

The contestants launched into a furry of all baking, cooking and any other method they could think of. It didn't take long, unless you were hungry, and the first dish arrived from the kitchen, a blueberry pie.

"Hey this isn't too bad." Kristoff said as he ate

"Are you kidding this is fantastic!" Eugene exclaimed.

"Subtle." Alicia whispered.

"It's not bad. The crust is a bit too dry." Tiana said a bit disappointed.

The second dish came out soon after and Naveen placed a portion in front of each of them, a small bit of pasta.

"Wow, that's spicy." Aurora said with a cough.

"Yeah it's a bit strong for my tastes." Florian added.

"Always heavy handed with the spices." Alicia sighed.

"There's potential here, but this person needs to work harder." Tiana said.

The third dish were grilled shish kabobs.

"Wow these are pretty good." Eugene said.

"Yes they are. Everything is cooked to perfection." Mulan added.

"I knew he could do it." Aurora said with a smile.

"I agree, this is the best dish I have had yet." Tiana said making her notes.

The next series of dishes baffled everyone. Some were very tasty such as an excellent combination of fruits all presented in multiple coconut shells. Others were barely edible, like the cake that was running but tasted burnt. What they all had in common was no one had any idea who could have made any of the dishes. Unlike…

"So before this we had an ice cream dessert and now we have…" John Smith started.

"Shaved ice." Naveen finished.

"Alicia you don't think these were made by…" Aurora started.

"Yes Aurora, yes I do." Alicia responded.

The dishes continued to come until near the end one arrived that stood out.

"Beignets?" Tiana said with surprise.

"Well that's a bit awkward isn't it? Someone actually served Tiana her own specialty." Eugene said.

"It is… it's also much more awkward since you pointed it. Thanks Eugene." Alicia said.

"Well we should try it, right?" Aurora said.

Florian agreed and took a bite. He took a second and continued on. Seeing him enjoying it the others took a bite as well. Eventually even Tiana tried it, she took a second bite and put it down and made a note.

"Tiana, do you like it?" John Smith asked.

"I know you're not supposed to say anything yet but… Tiana… Tiana are you okay." Naveen asked.

"Bring the next dish in please Naveen." Tiana said.

After the last few dishes all the contestants gathered together and awaited Tiana's final decision.

"Before I name the winner I want to congratulate all of you. You all did wonderfully and to that extent I have to say that I do know that some of you are more experienced in the kitchen than others. Despite that you all tried your best and those of us who got to try your food are truly the winners. We could each taste the love and effort you put into your food, even if there was a little too much spices or burnt parts. So thank you all for such a wonderful day and such wonderful food." Tiana said to everyone. "Now, the winning dish is…" Tiana paused and looked at everyone waiting excitedly.

"The beignets." Tiana announced to a stunned crowd. "They were made perfectly. Naveen if you could please reveal the winner to everyone."

"The winner is, Snow White." Naveen said revealing a card with her name on it.

"Congratulations Snow White." Tiana said as the others applauded. "But Snow White you have to tell me, how did you manage to match my recipe so closely?"

"I never tried to match your recipe Tiana, I just wanted to makes something tasty, that you would enjoy." Snow White said. "I guess we just share similar tastes in what we like."

"Maybe, or maybe you're just a better cook than you let on." Tiana said.

Snow White smiled, kindly.

"This is what Snow White looks like when she wins isn't it? You just smile, no bragging or anything just a smile?" Alicia asked.

Snow White only smiled.


	9. Belle's Riddles

Disney Princess Mini's: A Fanfiction

This FanFiction is a spin off from a previous fanfiction, 12 Worlds: A Disney Fanfiction

Once again dedicated to syrensong

World 5: Belle's Riddles

"Six teams, four members each, all random. Each team will be given riddles that will either lead you to a person or place, from there you will get the next riddle and so on until you find me – umm Belle." Adam read. "Once you find Adam – me, present all the clues you have gathered and I will tell you where to find Belle. The first team to reach Belle wins. So after team captains are announced they will draw names from the hat Cogsworth is holding. And from his signal you may begin."

Then began the process of pulling names from the hat. Cogsworth began by naming the six captains randomly and assigning them a color. Than the captains pulled names from the hat. The Red Team led by Snow White had John Smith, Jasmine and Ariel. The Yellow Team led by Rapunzel, contained Florian, Alicia and Mulan. Naveen happily captained the Green Team consisting of Merida, Eric and Tiana. Cinderella's Blue team consisted of Aladdin, Kristoff and Alex. Phillip's Black team had Pocahontas, Anna and Henry. Finally Aurora's Pink Team had Shang, Elsa and Eugene. Each captain was given the first clue and each team ran off.

…

"I am dedicated and work at an organized pace. One would think I had a clock on my face." Naveen read to his team.

"That could be any of Adam and Belle's staff." Eric said.

"Aye, and they all work like clockwork since they were all transformed." Merida agreed.

"Wait. Transformed that's it! Clock on his face, Cogsworth!" Tiana realized.

Naveen took hold of Tiana's hand and ran up the stairs after Cogsworth. When he heard their footsteps he turned slightly and was surprised to see four people in full sprint coming up to him.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he ran down the hall.

Cogsworth ran and swerved as the others chased him and shouted. Cogsworth even ran by Adam who let out a laugh.

"Cogsworth look out!" Tiana yelled as he crashed into a closed door. As his sight cleared he saw the clue in Naveen's hand. He stood, fixed his posture and cleared his throat. "Oh right the next clue, I had forgotten I was part of this…"

…

"You've made it this far so you're doing well, I must say. Continue and you'll find Belle by the end of the day. For the next person you'll have to knock. But you'll find he is chip off the old block." Cinderella read.

"And then Cogsworth told us to check the barn. Seems really odd to me." Aladdin said.

"Well we needed the extra hint because the riddle didn't mention anything about the barn." Kristoff added.

"That's just it the rest is a riddle than we are just given information. That seems odd doesn't it?" Aladdin asked.

"I agree be ready for anything." Cinderella advised.

"Everyone, its Chip. He is Mrs. Potts son, and no offenses meant, a boy in the stables. Just block the doors and I'll run in and get him, leave it to me." Alex said as he knocked on the door.

Suddenly the stable doors flew open and Chip seated on Philippe road away from them.

"Well you said you got this so, go get him." Kristoff said to Alex.

Alex sighed heavily and ran after Chip and Philipe as his teammates laughed.

…

"I cannot believe you caught that horse Pocahontas!" Anna said.

"Thank you but Henry and Phillip did help a lot." Pocahontas replied.

"Maybe but you are fast, very fast. I can't believe how fast you are." Henry admired.

"Having a way with animals helps right?" Anna asked. "All that one with nature stuff?"

"Yes, and also the wind helps me run very quickly. Anyway Henry what was the clue again?" Pocahontas said still smiling.

"You found me, I am surprised and I may blush. Your next clue is a couple and a lot of mush." Phillip said.

"Mush? As in romance?" Pocahontas guessed.

"Okay that could be Belle and Adam… or any couple here. Wow guys what if I am the clue? With Kristoff?" Anna said.

"Unlikely since neither of you know what any of the clues are, and most couples are on separate teams." Phillip explained.

"The only exception is Tiana and Naveen and that happened by chance. We can also rule out Adam and Belle since Belle is hidden. So it's probably another couple, are there any couples on staff?" Henry wondered.

"Yes and that's why we came back inside to the room with more curtains than any other." Phillip said pulling back a curtain to reveal a romancing Lumiere with Fifi. They gave an embarrassed smile and provided the next clue.

…

"Why are we going to the dining room?" John Smith asked.

"Good question. And what was the clue?" Ariel wondered.

"You're almost there just a bit more. Next you'll go through the open door." Snow White began.

"Keep it up and do your best. But next why not be our guest." Jasmine finished.

"Okay meaning… what?" John Smith asked confused.

"Belle once told me that on one of her first nights here Lumiere and the staff preformed a whole musical diner show for her in the dining room." Snow White explained.

"That's right. The name of the song was "Be Our Guest." Ariel said as they passed in through the open door. But as they did they saw Aurora and her team leaving in a hurry and Mrs. Potts saying a farewell.

"Are we that far behind?" Ariel wondered.

"Keep your spirits high dearies, you could still win this." Mrs. Potts told them.

"Really what place are we in right now?" Jasmine asked.

Mrs. Potts smiled sympathetically.

"That would be last than." John Smith said with a sigh.

…

"Aurora what was the clue again?" Eugen asked as they hurried away.

"You made it to the dining room, so good show. One last place to go to go. So far you have touched every base. Now you'll have to go to my favorite place." Aurora said as they ran. "I am so glad I left the princess dress at home for this, how are you doing Elsa?"

"Fine, although I am rethinking the train." Elsa said.

"Just lose it and make another one later." Eugene advised. "Come on we gotta get to the West Wing."

"Good idea. I forgot I can just make another one." Elsa said removing her dresses train.

"Wait you made that? You… made… Everyone stop, we are going the wrong way." Shang called.

"What? But Adam's favorite place is the West Wing, that's where the enchanted rose was and where Belle helped him-" Aurora explained.

"I know but Adam didn't make these clues, Belle did." Shang said quietly pulling them together. "Think about the instructions, Adam read them, meaning the instructions, the riddles and all of this was put together by…"

"Belle." Ariel whispered.

"And where is her favorite place?" Shang asked.

…

Rapunzel, Florian, Alican and Mulan all entered the library quickly and closed the door.

"Do you have all the riddles?" Adam asked.

"Here." Rapunzel said showing him all the riddle sheets. "Are we the first?"

"Yes you are, congratu-" Adam started as the door flew open and Aurora's team poured in.

"Here are our riddles Adam!" Aurora said.

"Well since both teams are here I'll give you both Belle's location: she went home. So now it's a race to-" Adam started but was cut off by a blasts of ice and flames.

"Elsa were you trying to freeze our feet to the ground?" Alicia demanded.

Before she could answer Eugene jumped out the window and started to climb down the side of the castle only to discover that he was not alone.

"Going somewhere?" Florian asked.

Shang quietly stepped out the door and tried to close it only for Mulan to slip through and pry it open.

"Not trying to ditch me are you Shang?" Mulan said taking her fighting stance.

"Were not going to act like that are we Aurora?" Rapunzel asked and the two princesses laughed. Suddenly they both made a break for the door and raced out of the palace.

All through the woods the rapid pace continued. Ice and fire heated and cooled the air constantly. The clash and crash of swords and martial arts were always within earshot. All the while the smolder met its match in the form of a charming face. All the while Rapunzel and Aurora raced.

"You know I always found I could run faster without shoes." Rapunzel said passing Aurora.

"Me too." Aurora said catching up and tossing her shoes to Rapunzel.

Suddenly Alicia and Elsa stopped and looked behind them. The forest was frozen and on fire.

"We can never let anyone know." They said together.

Meanwhile Mulan and Shang had fought each other into exhaustion and Florian and Eugene actually managed to get tangled and stuck in a tree. Mercifully the race ended when Aurora and Rapunzel met Belle's father Maurice on the road.

"Where are you two ladies off too?" He asked.

"To your house." Rapunzel said holding Aurora back.

"To find your daughter." Aurora continued.

"I am sorry girls but she's not home, it was a riddle after all."

…

"She went home." Adam said to Snow White's team.

"Figures we searched the castle and she's not here." John Smith exclaimed.

"Come on Snow White we may be able to get to her father's house if we move."

"We can use the horse Chip rode." Ariel suggested.

"Good plan." Jasmine agreed.

"No." Snow White said inquisitively. "Belle's home isn't her father's cottage any more than mine is the cottage with the dwarves."

Adam raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Belle? Belle are you in here? Yes you have to be, your home is where your heart lives and since Adam is here you must be in here too because…"

"Adam is my heart." Belle said appearing from her hiding place. "The winners are Snow White, John Smith, Jasmine and Ariel."


	10. The Race

Disney Princess Mini's: A Fanfiction

This FanFiction is a spin off from a previous fanfiction, 12 Worlds: A Disney Fanfiction

Once again dedicated to syrensong

World 8: The Race

"This won't be an easy race. Each pair has a track specifically designed to be as challenging as needed to create an equal playing field." Shang explained.

"For example: the more athletic couples have a longer track with physical obstacles. Others have more puzzle oriented obstacles. To further complicate things each pair can only have one runner at a time. Trade off happens at the halfway point. Here are the starting runners." Mulan explained as she put a list of the starting runners.

"Snow White where is Florian?" Shang asked.

"He is ill unfortunately." She said.

"Would you like to sit this one out? Merida and Elsa have decided too, rather than team up." Mulan said.

"I like to think of it as choosing not to run an incredibly long race in the blazing sun." Elsa explained.

"And I second that motion. Besides I like beating Shang in archery." Merida said with a laugh.

"Best thirteen out of fifteen!" Shang shouted.

The race began and the first racers were: Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Eric, Belle, Aladdin, John Smith, Naveen, Eugene, Anna and Alicia.

As they ran Aladdin and John Smith quickly passed Belle, all of whom had a similar route.

"This doesn't seem fair." John Smith observed.

"I agree, Belle doesn't stand much of a cha-" Aladdin was cut off by a falling rock. After he dodged the first another fell and another. It seemed like his personal track was full of traps.

"Good luck Aladdin!" John Smith said progressing further down his personal track. Suddenly the ground under him turned soft and he couldn't move. "Is this… quicksand?"

"Good luck boys." Belle yelled as she passed them completely uninhibited by traps.

A similar occurrence happened between Eric, Alicia and Aurora. While Eric had to swing from ropes to cross a river and Alicia had to destroy obstacles in her way Aurora had to run across a bridge.

"The race is going well." Shang said to Mulan as they observed. "Everything is balanced, as soon as Eric finishes the ropes course Aurora has crossed the bridge."

"Once the change happens we will know for sure if we balanced things correctly." Mulan said hopefully.

Soon enough they all made it to the trade off point and a horse or similar was given to the first runners so they could travel back to the finish line. They were of course forbidden to help. Some people had to double back, Ariel was allowed to swim (as a human) instead of using the ropes. Others however had to take drastically different paths. Instead of obstacle avoidance Jasmine had to defeat opponents to advance. Alex also had a different path than Alicia, in Alex's case he had to solve riddle after riddle. On one occasion Alex noticed an exhausted Snow White, she had to do both her course and Florian's, luckily it was an obstacle free run on both halves of the race.

"Alex lets go help Snow White." Alicia said.

"I suppose we should." Alex said as they went to her.

"Come on Snow White we'll give you a ride." Alex said as he offered to help her up to Alicia's horse.

"Umm Alex, it is a one person horse, and I am pretty tired too so, Beloved would you be willing to..." Alicia ran quiet.

"Carry Snow White the whole way? Are you serious?" Alex asked.

"Alex its Snow White." Alicia said.

A hundred exhausted 'thank yous' later and Alex, Alicia and Snow White made it to the next riddle. However a surprise awaited them. The elderly man set to give Alex the next riddle saw Alex carrying Snow White, and instead revealed a secret passage and advised them to use it. Unfortunately the horse was too tall to get through so Alicia rode along the main path while Alex carried Snow White through. As they continued down the secret path Snow White recovered enough to walk.

"Alex I want to thank you again. I thought I could complete the race on my own but it was just too much." Snow White said kindly.

"It's not a problem Snow White, I was happy to help. That looks like an exit, I'll move the bolder out of the way why don't you take a look at where we are." Alex said.

As he pulled on the bolder he exhausted himself. Snow White beckoned him to come with her but he was too tired to listen.

"It's okay, just go, I'll be along in a minuet. I just need to rest a bit." Seeing Snow White hesitate he continued. "I insist. Go on, please."

Snow White nodded excitedly and went outside.

Alex paused a moment to consider why she would be so excited. As he sat a thought occurred to him and he got up and stepped outside.

"Second Place is Prince Alexander." Mulan shouted.

"Oh Alex thank you so much for the win, I couldn't have done it without you. And to not even take the offer for a tie, you are truly noble." Snow White said to him happily.

Alex nodded in silence and forced a smile.


End file.
